Stromlings
This article is about all Maelstrom enemies within the game. You may be looking for Stromling, which refers to the specific breed. Stromlings are evil beings controlled by the Maelstrom, bent on destroying all Imagination. The first known Stromling is the legendary Spider Boss created by Baron Typhonus. Using Planet Crux's Imagination Nexus, the Baron imagined the spider into being to demonstrate the power of chaos. However, the Spider Boss turned on the Baron and dragged him into the Imagination Nexus, mutating it into the Maelstrom. Most other Stromlings were once normal inhabitants of the LEGO Universe. Many of them were once Minifigures, but other types of Stromlings have different origins, including the apes of Gnarled Forest and the Robot Citizens of Robot City. After the Maelstrom was created by Baron Typhonus, the dark destructive energies spread their influence across the LEGO Universe, transforming the innocent and unfortunate into corrupted chaotic Stromlings to serve as the Darkitect's minions. After being created, Stromlings spread across the LEGO Universe, corrupting other beings and destroying Imagination. However, the Stromlings are forced to battle against the Nexus Force, which fights to protect Imagination and to defeat the Stromlings. The Grumpy Darkling is the first Stromling publicly revealed in an early LEGO Universe trailer. Many other breeds of Stromlings were previewed in the "Answer the Call" trailer. Stromling types and origins were revealed in Mission 12 of The Great Minifig Mission. A massive army of Stromlings gathered at plaza formerly inhabited by minifigures. Commanded by Stromling Champion Murgle Blotch, Stromling Ape Kinga Hurl, Dark Spiderling Invader Whack Bliddo, and the Four Riders of the Maelstrom, this army disguised themselves as normal minifigures using cardboard cut-outs, luring the Faction Leaders of Nexus Force into a trap. However, the brave minifigures fought back against the army, smashing the commanders, defeating the Four Riders, and vanquishing the army. The plaza has since been rebuilt and named Nimbus Station, and players can use Wenn Wuzzit's Time Twister to go back in time and relive the Battle of Nimbus Station. While Nexus Force continues to battle the Stromlings and has won many victories, the Stromlings have proved to be a powerful menace. When a Maelstrom Spider Queen was created at Paradox Research Facility for study, an accidental explosion released contained Maelstrom energies and turned most of the Paradox researchers and Assembly Defense Robots into Stromlings, gaining a foothold in Avant Gardens. At Gnarled Forest, greedy pirates were corrupted by Maelstrom-infected treasure chests and turned the once-safe haven for pirates into a dangerous jungle. In Forbidden Valley, the Maelstrom has possessed the armor of ancient warriors, who now occupy many regions of the planet chunk's hazardous cliffs. Properties have all been occupied by Stromlings to prevent use of Imagination. Stromling Invaders spawned by the Maelstrom sea have turned Crux Prime into a barren battlefield. With such a strong presence in Nimbus System, Stromlings are a constant threat faced by the Nexus Force. As members of Nexus Force, players are expected to fight Stromlings in the battle to save Imagination. Types The biology and appearance of Stromlings varies significantly depending on the Stromlings' origins. Since the most common Stromlings are former minifigures, the general appearance of Stromlings is associated with exposed bones, giving them the appearance of zombies, and also have weapons fused to their hands. However, Stromlings of non-minifigure origins, such as Stromling Apes and Maelstrom Dragons, do not share this zombie-like appearance and instead appear to be powerful, mutated versions of their original forms. Below is a list to every currently known existing type of Stromling. Normal Stromlings *Maelstrom Spider *Stromling *Stromling Mech *Dark Spiderling *Chainsaw Stromling *Hammer Stromling *Stromling Pirate *Stromling Admiral *Stromling Ape *Dark Ronin *Maelstrom Horseman *Maelstrom Dragon *Maelstrom Beaver *Dark One *Corrupted Sentry *Elite Dark Spiderling *Stromling Admiral Elite *Infected Citizen *Separator Stromling Invaders Stromling Invaders are enhanced variations on Stromlings commonly found throughout Nimbus System. They are physically identical to their more common brethren, but they glow brightly with Maelstrom energy and are much more powerful. Although a number of Stromling Invaders participated in the Battle of Nimbus Station, they are found in massive numbers on Crux Prime, where they are spawned directly by the Maelstrom sea surrounding the planet chunk. *Stromling Invader *Stromling Mech Invader *Dark Spiderling Invader *Stromling Pirate Invader *Stromling Admiral Invader *Stromling Ape Invader *Dark Ronin Invader *Maelstrom Horsemen Invader *Maelstrom Dragon Invader Unused and removed enemies These Stromlings, while found in the game files or seen in animation reels, do not appear in the released game. *Freak Darkling *Grumpy Darkling *Corrupted Mower *Maelstrom Ninja *Brick Mesa Darklings - Various Darklings designed for Brick Mesa, only seen in concept art. *Skeleton Hybrid - Used as a placeholder model for various enemies. *'Tiki Darkling' - Object 6551, very unfinished Gnarled Forest enemy; uses the skeleton hybrid model. Described as "GF Difficult Darkling". Later versions of locale.xml curiously changed its name to "Darkling Skeleton" or "Stromling Skeleton" (all instances of Darkling were automatically replaced with Stromling at some point). Presumed to be related to the tiki village area that was prototyped for Gnarled Forest, but cut. *Maelstrom Seahorse - Only this texture exists, nothing more is known. *Rock Goblin - There are three Maelstrom-infected Power Miners monster models, though none of them are animated or functional enemies. *Rock Troll *Drooling Rock Troll *Mace Stromling *Maelstrom Rabbit *Infected Paradox Spiderling *Infected Paradox Spiderling Invader Beta Information In early versions of LEGO Universe, Stromlings were known as Darklings. Darklings were often spawned by Maelstrom Shards. At some point in development, zombie-like Darklings were named Strombies (those in Avant Gardens simply being called Strombies, and those in Gnarled Forest being called "Strombie Pirates" and "Strombie Captains"). At some point before the start of alpha testing, the term "Strombie" was dropped and its usage replaced with "Darkling". Finally, in March 2010, during beta testing, "Darkling" was replaced with "Stromling". See Also *Maelstrom *Named Enemies Gallery Brick Mesa Darklings.png|link=File:DNA poster.jpg|Darkling concepts for Brick Mesa Strombie.png|An early Strombie texture with green skin Skeleton Hybrid in test level.png|A skeleton hybrid in an unknown world Avant Gardens 3.png|Skeleton hybrids and Corrupted Mowers in an early Avant Gardens Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-16h25m12s62.png|Skeleton hybrids in an early Avant Gardens Skeleton hybrid.png|A skeleton hybrid Face skeleton-hybrid.PNG|Skeleton hybrid texture AnswerTheCall-Stromlings1.png|Stromlings in the "Answer the Call" trailer Stromlings.jpg|Stromling identification sheet from Mission 12 Maelstrom power miners monsters.PNG|Drooling Rock Troll, Rock Troll, and Rock Goblin models Maelstrom Seahorse Textures.png|Maelstrom Seahorse texture MegaMaelstrom2.png|The texture used for Stromling Invaders MegaMaelstrom3.png|The texture used for named Stromling Invaders Category:Stromlings Category:Maelstrom